


Can I stay here?

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Creepy Neighbours, F/F, Movie: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Spoilers, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Amy just wants a relaxing night after work, is that so hard?





	Can I stay here?

It was another rainy night in Inverness. It was surprisingly calming tonight, unlike the previous night when it sounded like a storm. The sound of the droplets pounding against the window was oddly hypnotic, well, to Amy at least. Amy had the night off work for the first time this week, so she decided to snuggle up on her sofa with a blanket and hot chocolate to enjoy a rainy night comfortably, rather than worrying about the next day and floods like she usually does. She turned on the tv to watch her at-the-moment favorite movie; Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again.

She needed this. Her job had been stressful recently, with all of these new bosses taking over, she could use some alone time. Some relaxing time. However, that was cut short. 

Halfway through ‘When I kissed the teacher’ there was a knock at the door. It startled Amy, seeing as she wasn’t expecting any visitors tonight. She sighed when the knock came again, and paused the film. Slowly but surely, she managed to untangle herself from the fleece blanket and answer the door. 

 “Heeel-” Amy started as she swung the door open, and paused slightly when she saw what was on the other side. “Llo?”

Outside, in the pouring rain, was a girl. A rather short, brunette girl. She was shivering, gripping onto her backpack strap, soaked. Water dripped from her hair and nose when she looked up, rather startled. Did she not expect an answer?

“Um, hey there. S-So sorry to bother you,” she stammered out, tightening her grip on her strap. “But um... Can I stay here? I kinda got lost and it’s raining... A lot. Please?”

Amy stared at her momentarily, confused, before responding. “Um, yeah sure. Come on in.”

 The girl smiled at her thankfully before stepping in the house when Amy moved aside. She breathed out shakily. “T-Thanks, a lot. My name’s Clara by the way.”

“I’m Amy,” she smiled as she closed the door. “You’re rather trusting, how do you know I’m not a serial killer?”

“This may sound silly, b-but I like to believe in people,” Clara smiled sheepishly. “B-Besides, what are the odds we’re both serial killers?”

Amy froze, but examined the girl for any sign of a weapon or psychopathy. She chuckled, “You’re too short and timid to be a serial killer.”

The girl laughed. Amy grinned at her, adoring her laugh, and hoped to hear more of it. She looked down at the drenched girl, and decided to get her into dry clothes before she caught a cold.

“Seriously though,” Clara started, not knowing that Amy was about to speak. “Thank you for letting me in. The other people I tried were either not answering, rejected me, a creep, or high. I-I swear, it’s only for a night. I'm hopefully going to leave in the morning, if that's okay?”

“Is there a reason you have to leave in the morning?”

“Um, well, I just thought you’d want a stranger in your house for the least amount of time possible...”

“Well, I’m off work for the weekend,” Amy said as she started to walk upstairs, and motioned for Clara to follow. “I don’t intend on getting up early. You can, by all means, just if you do please don’t wake me up.”

“I-I won’t,” she stammered. 

“How long have you been out in the rain for?” she asked as she opened the airing cupboard to grab a towel. 

“About five to six hours? Why?”

“Your bag must be soaked!” Amy exclaimed, astonished that she was left outside for so long like a lost puppy. She gestured for Clara to hand her the rucksack, which she did. It was indeed soaked. “I’m assuming all of your clothes are in here?”

“Um... Y-Yes,” the brunette answered as she looked down, as if she was ashamed.

“You hop in the shower,” she said as she passed her the blue towel. “I’ll dry these.”

“Y-You don’t hav-”

“You’ll catch a cold,” Amy said sternly. “My clothes are too big for you, so I’ll try to dry an outfit for you to have on when you get out of the shower. Unless you want to walk around here naked?”

Clara blushed, shook her head, and turned to go into the bathroom. “Um, how does your shower work?”

“It’s fairly simple, you should get it,” the scot replied as she picked up the wet rucksack. “If not just shout and I’ll show you, okay?”

Clara nodded and walked into the bathroom. Amy dragged the rucksack down to her kitchen and emptied it onto the tiled floor. She felt the clothing, noticing that some items were wet and some were damp, and looked for a pajama outfit for the girl. Once she found a pair of cozy looking blue plaid pj’s, she heard the shower start. Amy looked up at the ceiling, smiled, and threw the pajamas into the tumble dryer. 

Half an hour later Amy heard the shower turn off, and decided to check the clothes. Luckily, they were done. She grabbed them and ran upstairs. Clara stepped out of the bathroom and jumped back when Amy stuck her arm out to her from the side of the door, clothes in hand.

“T-Thanks,” Clara muttered as she grabbed them. “S-Sorry for taking so long...”

“It’s fine,” Amy smiled. “Just enough time for these to get dry. You can get dressed in my room.”

“O-Okay.”

Amy turned on her heel, walked over to the door opposite the bathroom, and opened it. “I’ll be doing the rest of your clothes, just come down when you’re ready, okay?”

The timid brunette nodded with a shy smile before walking in the room. Amy found it rather cute how she acted, but also wanted her to know that there’s nothing for her to be scared of. Perhaps seeing the creepy or high people answer the door had made her extra cautious of the people living in this street. Which made sense. Amy just shrugged and headed downstairs. 

Once she got the rest of the washing in the tumble dryer Clara came downstairs with the towel folded in her arms. Amy turned around and froze momentarily when she saw how good the plaid pajamas looked on her, clung to her tiny frame, her hair slightly tousled from getting dry. The only way the scot knew she had been staring rather long is the face that Clara pulled.

“Um, is t-there something wrong?” 

Amy’s eyes widened, and she smiled nervously. “No, no, nothing’s wrong. Um, how are the pajamas?”

“Warm,” she smiled, and then motioned towards the towel she was holding. “Um, where should I put this?”

“Oh, just pass it here, I’ll put it in the basket. Um, do you want anything? Hot chocolate or something?”

Clara did so, and hummed in thought as she followed Amy to the kitchen. “W-What ones have you got?”

“Mint, orange, galaxy, Malteser white, and normal,” she listed as she got two mugs out from the cupboard.

“O-Orange please.”

“Sure thing,” she grinned as she boiled the kettle and grabbed two sachets of chocolate orange hot chocolate. They stood there rather awkwardly, waiting for the kettle to boil, so Amy decided to try to start a conversation. “So, Clara, what brings you to Inverness? Seeing as you’re English and clearly not from here.”

“Oh, yeah uh, I’m meeting a friend. She’s English too, but she lives with her girlfriend, who’s Scottish – o-obviously...”

“How did you get lost? Surely, she would have given you an address?”

“I uh,” she looked down bashfully. “Got on the wrong bus and panicked when the driver said it was the last stop. No more buses are running, and I don’t have any more credit on my phone, or signal.”

“Ah, that is troubling,” Amy said as she poured the hot water into each mug. “What’s your last name?”

“Oh, Oswald.”

“Clara Oswald,” she smiled. She liked the sound of that. “Nice name.”

“Er thanks,” Clara smiled shyly. “I don’t like my surname. Um, w-what's yours?”

“Pond. My name’s Amelia Pond, but when I grew up I opted for Amy.”

“Amelia Pond,” the brunette mused. “I like it, it’s like a name out of a fairytale.”

“Exactly,” she sighed. “I grew out of it. Anyway, here’s your drink. Um, I’m watching a movie in the living room, wanna watch with me?”

“Sorry.”

Amy raised an eyebrow, “What for?”

“F-For interrupting you...”

“What? No, it’s fine. Seriously, it’s cool,” she cursed herself silently as she started to ramble. “D-Do you like Mamma Mia?”

“Yeah, I really liked it. I haven’t seen the second one though,” Clara went to grab her mug.

“I’m watching the second one, do you want to watch it?” Amy asked as she opened the fridge and got out the whipped cream. “Cream?”

“Um, yeah,” she moved her hand away from the mug. “A-And yes for the movie too.”

“Great!” the scot grinned as she put whipped cream on both hot chocolates. “None of my friends like it, so this will be the first time watching it with someone.”

“Really?” Clara smiled when she passed the mug over to her. “Thanks. Well, you should meet Jenny and Vastra, they love musicals like that. They’ve even seen the actual musical live in London, and they’ve seen Wicked.”

“Aw, no Heathers?”

“They actually want to drag me to that,” she creased her eyebrows. “The way they explained it makes it sound sad.”

“Hmm. Maybe watch the film first? See what you think? Then again, the film is a bit darker than the musical, since there’s no catchy music.” Amy grabbed her mug after putting everything away and headed towards the living room. 

“There’s a film?” Clara asked as she followed her. 

“Yeah, didn’t you know that?” Amy paused. “Well, of course you didn’t, you just asked.”

Amy sat down on the sofa, and patted the seat next to her for Clara to sit. As she did it she reminded herself that you usually do that to get a puppy come up to you, and smirked, before shaking her head slightly as the girl sat down next to her. She grabbed the remote and put the movie back to the beginning. 

When the song ‘When I kissed the teacher’ came up, she looked at Clara’s face for her response. It was amusing. Amy giggled slightly, seeing her face contorted in amazement and confusion. Especially when the young Donna kissed the female teacher. 

“My reaction exactly,” Amy laughed.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. I was so co – oh wait, here’s the best part.”

Clara turned back to the tv and giggled when the teacher started to sing. So far so good. 

* * *

By the end of the movie Clara had started to cuddle up to Amy under the blanket, and put her hot chocolate on the floor. Amy was shocked that she had done that, but enjoyed the closeness. She didn’t want it to stop. Sadly, it did. By the end Clara apologized and shuffled away, Amy assured her it was okay, but she still looked uneasy, like she just figured out she had done it. It was awkwardly silent after that, well, besides the credit music playing.

“So, uh, what type of people answered the doors?” Amy asked, remembering what she said about some of the creeps around here.

“What?” she tilted her head to the side. 

“You said some of them were creeps, how so?”

“Um... Well, a few doors down there was this girl, who I think – o-or at least hope – was drunk, and she eyed me and called me hot stuff a-and then grabbed me. I p-panicked and yanked back... I-I stumbled backwards down the steps...”

“You’re okay though yeah? No bruises or anything?” Amy straightened up and looked over her.

Clara seemed surprised. “Um... I-I have a bruise on my leg, but it’s fine,” she smiled.      

“Okay, g-good. Well, not good at the bruise, but good that nothing too bad happened. Who else came across as creepy?”

“There was a really tall person, about two doors down,” she pointed behind her. “I-I was so intimidated that I just ran away...”

“Hmm,” Amy took a sip of her hot chocolate, and pulled a face of grimace at it being cold. “Slicked back hair? Glasses?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“That’s Humphrey,” she smiled. “Don’t worry about him, he’s a friendly giant.”

“Oh.”

Amy laughed. “Not literally, I mean, yeah, he’s freaking tall and friendly, but the giant part is just a little thing I do. Wait, I’m taller than you, why didn’t you run from me?”

“Y-You weren’t as tall, and you’re prettier so, yeah...” the brunette blushed. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Amy blushed slightly. “I think you’re pretty too.”

“T-Thanks,” she muttered. “Y-Your next door neighbour... He’s creepy...”

“Mr. Peters? Hmm, yeah, he is. Actually, yeah, he’s a paedophile, so I’d stay away f- Tomorrow wake me up before you leave. If he seemed creepy to you he probably liked what he saw and will try to get into conversation with you, or more... A-And saying you’re lesbian doesn’t work either, he gets angry and tries to convince you he can convert you back. Um, n-not that I’m saying you are or anything, or that there’s anything wrong. J-Just uh, I tried it and it didn’t work...”

“Oh.”

“Y-Yeah,” Amy blushed and shuffled uncomfortably, remembering how Mr. Peters was when she first moved in.

“I-I’m bisexual, by the way. My two friends are just lesbians.” Clara looked up slightly and thought for a moment. “Actually, if he tried anything with Jenny, she’d beat him up. If not then Vastra would. She’s rather protective of her, and sometimes doesn’t realize what she says can be insensitive...”

“Hmm. Well, cool that you’re bisexual,” Amy said as she moved to get comfortable again. She thought for a moment about her friend’s girlfriend and being protective, and realized that she too was quite protective of this girl, who she had just met this afternoon. It was strange to have such a strong emotion for somebody you just met. She merely shook her head slightly at the thought. “Um, I’m actually Pansexual, and my ex is bi. A-And I also had a friend who couldn’t tell whether he was being insensitive or not. Um, h-have you told your family?”

“My grandma, but not my dad or step-mum,” she sighed. “They’re not as accepting.”

“Sorry to hear. My Aunt might have an idea that I also like girls, but not everyone else. She hasn’t mentioned it, so I’m just gonna never mention it.” She said rather awkwardly as she untangled herself from the blanket and looked up at the clock. “Um, it’s getting pretty late, we should probably get to sleep.”

“Oh, y-yeah, we should,” Clara stood up as she untangled herself from the blanket, which lead to her crashing into the taller girl. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Amy smiled and made sure the girl was steady on her feet. “H-Has anyone told you you’re like a puppy?”

Clara looked up at her, and tilted her head to the side, which made the scot laugh. “Um... W-What?”

“L-Like that,” she calmed herself down. “It’s a compliment, don’t worry. It’s just you’re cute and you have certain characteristics that are puppy like. The head tilt when you’re confused, for example. And you scurry to your feet when I do, and you will follow me anywhere unless I say not to, even though we don – well, didn’t know each other and could very well be anything.”

“Oh... I really tilt my head?”

“Wait, you didn’t know?” 

Clara shook her head. “Um, when I was younger I did get told that I follow people around like a lost puppy... It was an ongoing joke with me and Nina...”

“Cool. Um, sorry for pointing it out. I uh, just find it amusing and kinda cute,” Amy blushed slightly. She walked past Clara to grab a spare blanket and pillow for her from the downstairs cupboard, seeing as it was getting colder now. “You uh, don’t mind sleeping down here, do you?”

“No, of course not. I-I wouldn’t have expected it any other way,” she said as she grabbed the things off of her. “Um, t-thanks. Seriously, a lot.”

“Good, and it’s okay. I’ll be upstairs if you need anything,” she smiled and turned the tv and DVD player off before leaving the room. 

Amy cringed as she ran upstairs. Did she really have to point out the puppy thing? Now Clara’s going to be self-conscious. She just sighed and got changed into her red plaid pajama bottoms and a long white shirt. Her mobile lit up once she turned the light off and got into bed. It was a text from Humphrey, warning her that there’s going to be a thunder storm tonight. She smiled. He really was a friendly giant. Seeing as he was up, she decided to explain Clara to him, in case he thought he did something wrong.

_Amy: Hey Humphrey. Thanks for the warning. You know that tiny brunette girl that knocked on your door earlier? She’s here and told me she just got intimidated by your height and panicked. So, don’t worry, you didn’t do anything, she’s just a shy girl._

_Humphrey: Oh, okay, good. I was worried that I did something that made her scared of me. I saw her go in your direction. Did she see Peters?_

_Amy: Yeah. I told her to wake me up before she leaves, in case he tries anything. Anyway, it’s been a weird night, I have to go to sleep. Thanks for the weather update!_

_Humphrey: Okay, and you’re welcome Amy._

She grinned and switched her mobile off. It only took half an hour or so for her to fall asleep. 

A loud noise made her jump awake. She groaned, and checked her mobile for the time. It was 1 am. Amy was about to go to sleep again, but heard a shriek downstairs when lightning struck. 

“What the?” Amy asked herself groggily as she jumped out of bed. It suddenly occurred to her that Mr. Peters could be outside staring at her through the window. It’s happened before. The flash of light would make him seem terrifying, it would make sense for Clara to be scared of him. She ran downstairs to the living room, checked the window, and then ran over to the trembling bundle of blankets that was on the sofa.

“Clara?”

She jumped and peered her head over the blanket. Amy smiled sympathetically at her, but thought she looked adorable. The scot slowly sat on the sofa, so she wouldn’t frighten Clara.

“Are you scared of thunder storms?” 

“Y-Yes,” she squeaked. “W-Wow... I-I really am like a p-pup- ah!”

Even Amy jumped at the thunder and lightning, but giggled slightly. “I guess yeah. C’mon,” she held her hand out. “I have a double bed, we can sleep upstairs. If that’s alright with you?”

“Um... A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, in a stranger's house, alone, and a thunderstorm? You’re bound to be scared. Maybe having a body next to you can help you calm down?”

Clara thought for a moment, and then nodded. She held Amy’s hand and she dragged her up and upstairs slowly. Amy walked over to her side of the bed by the window, and grabbed her mobile to use as a torch so Clara could get into bed without walking into anything. 

“T-Thanks,” Clara muttered as they got into bed. 

“Welcome,” the scot smiled. “Um, do you want to cuddle or something? Y-You don’t have to or a-”

Another noise made Clara squeak, grab onto Amy’s arm, and curl into her, her eyes squeezed shut. Amy grinned, and held her puppy close to her. Despite the way they met, she felt comfortable holding the tiny brunette like this, especially if it soothes her. It felt odd, but right. Being held by her for comfort felt nice. She stroked Clara’s hair soothingly as she trembled and yelped when there was a loud noise. It was oddly calming.

“Goodnight, Clara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off:  
> Can I stay here? I'm kinda lost and it's raining... A LOT. Please? AU


End file.
